Household structured wiring boxes are used to centrally unite input signal wires and output wires distributed throughout the house. Since each house may have different signals coming in and differing distribution needs, distribution and amplification modules are placed in the structured wiring box to customize the configuration and distribution for each house.
In current structured wiring boxes, it is very time consuming to wire up the modules, add new modules or wiring, or rewire to change the distribution. This is due in part to the confined space of boxes and the growing obstruction caused by the wires that are connected therein, especially as more wires and electrical components are added during aftermarket upgrading. The ideal structured wiring box would be organized in a manner that simplifies later upgrading and reduces confusion, unlike current structured wiring boxes.
In existing boxes, upgrading to add significantly new functionality even within one manufacturer's product line can also present problems, and sometimes requires the complete removal and replacement of an entire original box at great expense and trouble. The ideal structured wiring box would support changing distribution needs and potentially new modules over its lifespan, and would be both flexible and expandable.
Further, since these boxes are built into the home, the ideal structured wiring box would have a housing that anticipates and accepts future technology without requiring carpentry or reconstruction of the home over the life of the home rather than just over the shorter life of the technology. Functional and permanently installed portions of the box would remain functional over the life of the home and would not become obsolete as the technology within becomes obsolete. Visible portions of the box would either remain fashionable over the life of the home and not become outdated as the technology within becomes outdated or could be easily replaced as styles later change without requiring carpentry or reconstruction of the home.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a structured wiring box for household use that is easier to install and use and that more readily facilitates initial wiring and later upgrading.
It is a further object to provide such a structured wiring box that eliminates the need for reconstruction and carpentry during later upgrading and over the life of the home into which it is installed.
It is a further object to provide such a structured wiring box that is adaptable to remain aesthetically pleasing over the expected life of the home, rather than just over the life of the technology within the box.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon review of the following drawings and description of a preferred embodiment thereof.